It can't be helped
by BrittanaFicFic
Summary: Love doesn't take note of careers, age, looks, your place in society. None of it. It happens when it happens. And when it does happen? You'll know.


"I just don't understand why they'd rather waste a slushie, throwing it on so done they don't like, when they could just drink it and let their tummies have a good time." Brittany S Pierce stated to her shorter blonde friends.

"It's just the way things go, Britt." Quinn replied with a shrug.

Everyone who goes to McKinley, in fact, everyone who lives in Lima knows the rules of high school. Carmel High throw eggs at people, McKinley throw Slushie's. it's just the way things are when you're in that awkward stage of life known as High School. If you're popular, you're safe and sound. If you're nothing below popular, you're slushie targets. It's the way it's always been. At McKinley, it's the Cheerio's and Football team who say who and when people get slushied. Look at them the wrong way: Slushie. Walk in their way: Slushie. Take the last slice of Pizza: Slushie. Laugh without them letting you: Slushie. Everyone knew this, and everyone accepted it. Except Brittany Pierce, who never quite understood the point.

"It's stupid, is what it is." Brittany muttered back.

Brittany joined the Cheerios when she came to the school back in Sophmore year. The school doesn't have a dance team and the Cheerio's were the closest thing to dancing she could get. The blonde makes an obvious point to avoid most of the cheerio's antics. Because they're mean and being mean doesn't make you cool. Being a unicorn does, though.

"Seriously, Britt-Watch it, Puckerman!" Quinn yelled out as some boys in letterman jackets bumped into her and knocked her off her stride. Quinn frowned when the boy just carried on walking.

Picking up her pace she reached her arm out and caught the sleeve of the jacket. "Excuse me, ass!"

Quinn succeeded in getting the attention of the tan boy in front of her. "Sup, Q?"

"Hey, Noah!" Brittany interrupted with a smile, earning a subtle wink and a grin from Puck.

"Don't 'sup' me. You bumped into me. First of all, rude. And second, why are you in such a rush to get to class? Its Spanish, you hate Spanish." Quinn stated as Puck stood next to her and they continued walking, Brittany happily smiling at people passing by them.

"Didn't you hear? New assistant, baby! And from what I've heard she's one hot taco if you get what I mean." He hinted, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I think that's racist, Noah?"

Puck shook his head, "The point is she's fine as hell!"

The trio carried on walking till they reached the classroom, Puck taking the lead and holding the door open for the two girls, openly staring at their asses as they pass, appreciating the swish of the Cheerios skirts.

Brittany shuffled her feet to her and Rachel's usual table near next to the window, most people hated Rachel, but she helped Brittany with her Spanish and she sings really well so Brittany likes her. What she didn't like, was Spanish. And algebra, like why does a letter plus another letter equal a number, what's the point? But that's a story for a different day.

"Hey Rae-Rae!" She cheerfully greeted the girl as she threw her bag on the desk.

"Good morning, Brittany. May I enquire on how you are today?" The short brunette replied in her typical formal way.

Brittany paused for a moment as she was lifting herself up to sit on the stool. "Ummm, I don't know if you can...enquire..." She drifted off as she hesitated in case she said it wrong, "Bit I'm fine! How're you?"

Rachel softly smiled at Brittany before nodding, "I'm very well, Brittany, thanks for asking."

Brittany sent a big grin in the small brunette's direction before turning towards the front to watch the bickering between Puck and Quinn who were sitting directly in front of her. Or she was at least, until someone entering the room caught her attention.

If you ask Brittany, she'll swear it happened in slow motion and that one of Beyonce's hair blowers that makes her swishy when she sings, was there. The brunette dressed in dark jeans and a semi-formal blouse walked in, head up, observing everyone in the surrounding environment.

Brittany took a second to take the girl in, long flowing dark hair, red pouty lips, smokey brown eyes, and as the mystery girl turned around and planted herself on an empty desk in the corner, she also learnt she had one hell of a ass.

"Shawty had those apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur..." Brittany trailed off.

"Did you say-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn who had turned around when she heard Brittany start to gently sing.

"Shut it manhands! Anyways, did you say something, Britt?" Quinn asked after glaring at Rachel.

Puck snorted from his place next to Quinn and span around in his seat, facing the three girls. "Hey lay off Quinn. Her hands are tiny and sorta cute." Puck shrugged, earnings a glare and a look of disgust from Quinn, but a smile as wide as her mouth would let her from Rachel.

As Rachel opened her mouth to speak, she was stopped by the sight of Mr Schuester writing on the board, signalling the class starting to quiet down.

Alright, class!" He started, with a clap of his hands, "As some of you may or may not noticed we have an extra person in here today. Everyone meet Miss Lopez. She's a new teaching assistant here and will also be helping me out with Glee club...hint hint. So everyone be nice to her and show her how grande en español we are!"

At the side if him Santana Lopez rolled her eyes at the poor Spanglish he used. This guy wouldn't know Spanish if he was hit by a flying Taco Bell.

After Mr Schuester explained the task for today, very poorly, in Santana's opinion. He set the class a page in the text books to work through. Brittany stared at the board, taking in all the different lines and symbols around the letters.

"What." She muttered to herself. The blonde shook her head before turning to the page written on the board. She groaned and slammed her head down, already not knowing where to start, what to do, what to write, or even how to understand it. "Stupid school making me take a stupid language that has stupid lines. Stupid stupid stupid."

"Y'know if I was my Abuela, I'd be taking great offence at how many times you used the word stupid against my language." A voice from next to Brittany caused her to jump slightly.

"Oh, ummm... I uhhhh, I'm sorry?" Brittany stuttered out, the lack of distance between her and Miss Lopez.

Santana let out a low chuckle at how flustered the blonde girl was getting. She noticed the blonde cheerleader looking at her when she first came in, not that she can blame her. But instantly Santana felt a pull toward the girl, and now she was in reach of her, that pull only magnified itself.

"No worries, Miss..." Santana trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Pierce! Brittany pierce...is my name."

"Awesome. So, here's what's gonna happen; I'm gonna help you with your Spanish, and you're gonna get a kick ass grade. Now," Santana paused as she looked around, looking for an empty stool. Finally finding one a few tables behind, she dragged it over and sat at the end of the desk next to Brittany before angling the textbook so she can read it correctly. "Read this paragraph to me."

Brittany's breath hitched when Santana leaned closer so she could read the page correctly. "Ummmm...I know that word says Spain?" She offered, cheeks going flush with embarrassment. "Miss Lopez, it's too hard. I'm not smart, I can't do stuff like this."

"Brittany...may I call you Brittany? Spanish isn't hard okay, you just have a fucking awful teacher. Excuse my language...I have rage. But like I was saying, I'm here now, Spanish is my first language, alright? So, how does Mr Schuester usefully help you, like with assignments and stuff?"

Brittany looked at Santana with her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, when you give in an assignment, what does he do?"

"After he's given me my F? Ummm...moves on to the next person?"

"You're joking right? So he doesn't offer you any extra help, even though you're failing? Fan-fucking-tactic."

Brittany nodded, and waited for Santana to speak again.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do. You have Cheerio's practice an hour after school every day right? Well after that on Tuesday and Thursday for an hour we're gonna meet up in the library, okay? Also in class, me and you are going to sit at the back and work on your work together."

Brittany nodded her head, grin present on her face. "That sounds totally awesome, Miss Lopez!"

The girls smiled at each other, both sets of eyes twinkling. The disruption of the school bell ringing forced the girls to snap out of their own world. "So I'll see you, tomorrow after Cheerios practice, yeah?" Santana asked, standing up off the stool and straightening out her jacket.

Brittany stood up to, aware that Quinn was waiting for her near the door of the classroom. "Totally! Ill be there. My mum will be so proud if get a good grade. I'd be a real unicorn then." Brittany's heart clenched when she noticed a height different between the girls, Santana is perfect hugging height.

Santana looked at the dancer in confusion, "I'm sorry, what? A unicorn?"

"Yeah, a unicorn! Y'know, someone who knows they're magical and believes in themselves. I'm a unicorn. Or maybe a bicorn. I'm not sure." She explained with a shrug.

"Brittany. C'mon, we're meant to to see Sue." Quinn snapped from her place, tired of waiting for her friend. "Sorry, Miss Lopez." Was added as an after thought.

Brittany nodded at Quinn, as she turned to Santana she mouthed a silent 'bye' and sent her a small wave.

"What was all that about?" Quinn questioned when Brittany reached her.

"Miss Lopez is gonna help me with Spanish. She knows I find the words confusing so she's gonna help me become awesome. Well, even more awesome that I already am, anyway."

Quinn nodded along, thankful that someone is making an effort to help her friend. "It doesn't help that Butt Chin in there may possibly be the worst teacher ever. Like seriously, he's in a league of his own." She spat out.

Before Brittany could reply, two large bodies towered over the girls. "Yo, Britt. How'd you get Miss Fuck-Me-I'm-Hot to spend all the time with you?" Puck said with disbelief in his eyes.

Brittany stared blankly at the boy, before pointing to Quinn with her eyebrows raised "Noah you should know by now, right? We're on the cheerio's, we cheer for you every week."

Puck stared at Brittany before looking at Quinn, and once again back to Brittany. "Wait what? No. NO! Not Quinn!"

The shorter blonde raised an eyebrow in question, feigning mild offence. "Not that you're not Fuckable. I mean, seriously, 10 out of 10, would bang. But I meant Miss Lopez, Britt. She sat with you for like, 30 minutes."

"Oh!" Brittany blushed before taking a breath. "She's gonna help me with Spanish?"

Puck frowned before glancing back to the previous classroom they were in. "Fucking how!? I'm dumb too, why didn't she help me?" Puck's eyes widened when he heard what he said.

"Brittany. Isn't. Dumb." Quinn stood in to defend her friend. Before Quinn or Puck could say anything else, the tall blonde had already took off, speed walking away from them both. "Smooth, Puckerman."

Quinn jogged after Brittany, pushing past people that got in her way, knowing exactly where the blonde will go; the music room.

Sophmore year, some senior was mean to Brittany. Called her names, belittled her, spread rumours. Quinn learnt that when her friends upset, she goes straight to the choir room, when Quinn asked her about it, Brittany explained that it was a lace where she could dance and be herself. That was when Quinn informed Brittany of the cheerio's.

"B? Sweetie, are you alright?" Quinn asked as she entered the room, her heart breaking when she seen the down look on Brittany's face.

Brittany nodded whilst looking at the floor, not yet making eye contact. Quinn took this as a sign to approach the girl, placing her hand under her chin, and pushing the dancers face upwards so she makes contact.

"Ignore Puckerman. You're not dumb, alright? You see things in this beautiful magical way, that doesn't mean your dumb. Everyone learns at different paces, and in different ways." Quinn told her, earning a thankful smile.

"Love you, Q"

"Love you too, B." the two girls shared a hug, thankful that they're so different, it means they have an understanding off each other. They're different, but similar in so many ways. However, one thing that Brittany was thinking of, that Quinn wasn't? One Miss Santana Lopez.

Ok, so maybe she has a small crush on her new tutor. Who's older. But who's gorgeous. But is a member of staff. But is gorgeous. To quote Santana, fan-fucking-tastic.


End file.
